


得寸进尺【虫铁短篇一发】

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 获得权限的Peter对Mark战甲进行了改造，让它有了一些特殊的用处。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	得寸进尺【虫铁短篇一发】

得寸进尺【虫铁短篇一发】

这是复联中最年轻的成员动身前往欧洲完成大学科研项目的第二周，史塔克先生难得获得了几天清静，房间里流淌的是柔和的钢琴曲，与此前年轻人无时无刻的呱噪形成鲜明对比。毫无打搅的情况下安心泡完一个热水澡、喝下几口红酒之后，他习惯性地看了一眼手机——来信栏没有新提醒，这并不奇怪，Peter参加的是封闭项目，按理说是不能与外界联络的——除非他在繁忙的项目间隙偶然发现，自己此前央求了好久却始终被拒绝开启的系统权限已经在他出发一周后由口非心是的研发者悄悄授权，换句话说，他已经可以接入史塔克工业的核心网络，绕开那些愚蠢的垃圾卫星，与纽约畅通无阻地联络。  
作为这段关系中年长且本应更游刃有余的一位，史塔克先生始终无法拉下自己那份名贵高傲如猫一般的骄傲主动冒着“违规”的风险联系对方——这会在今后留下口实，而且当初的他信心十足，认为短短一个月的项目而已，即使不联络也很快就会过去。但很快Peter的空缺就从一个无足轻重的小洞变成了一个难以令人忽视的大坑：夜晚惊醒时空荡荡的床侧、清晨睁眼时不再飘着咖啡香味的房间、人群簇拥下不再有人用不经意的动作挡住那些不知轻重的“热情”、无聊会议上不再有人能随时回复他摸鱼的吐槽，就连出任务时Friday也提醒道“先生，Parker先生不在的情况下，目前的策略是否过于危险，需要提高保护级别吗？”  
“……等等，我有降低过Mark的防护级别吗？”  
“没有，但我根据您授权的自主判断范畴进行了调整，Parker先生在的话，降低级别有助于将能量转移到攻击上，提高攻击效率。”  
他无意责怪自己设计的AI竟然学会了将工作外包出去好偷偷摸鱼这件事，但这件事却让他最终意识到恐怕一个月的时间太长了一些。可惜，目前的情况来开，他偷偷开启的这个“后门”并没有被远在欧洲的男孩发现，而正当这位别扭的男子对着空空如也的邮箱叹气，准备想办法给自己找个新活儿转移注意力时，他发现系统提示了一个异常信息——看样子，Ironman引以为傲的铠甲似乎出了一点小问题。还没等男人确认究竟哪里出了问题，两块熟悉的铁片不知从哪里嗖地一下扣到了他的小腿上。  
“Friday？”  
忠心耿耿的人工智能没有给予boss回应。空荡荡的房间里只有史塔克先生一人的声音。他看着突然飞到脚上甩也甩不掉、根本不听自己指挥的铠甲，突然觉得有什么不对——难道有人黑进系统控制了Mark战甲？！  
就在Tony惊觉大事不妙的毫秒之间，战甲的其余部分也如同被什么人控制般不请自来，牢牢将毫无准备的主人裹进钢盔之中动弹不得！虽然看似全副武装，但实际上却是被瓮中捉鳖的状态，这可不是什么好现象，更何况是在睡前只穿了浴袍意识半醺连内裤都没有的情况下！  
被困的Tony呼唤摸鱼智能无果后只得先想办法将控制系统和盔甲手动切断，一边寻找着可能出现的故障和卸下盔甲的方法，而就在此时，他忽然感觉到原本冰冷的铠甲内部开始温暖起来，这让只着片缕的男子感到舒适不少，起初他以为是之前喝的红酒的效果，但下一秒他就惊诧地发现有什么东西趁着他松懈的几秒探入了睡袍内部，一下子包裹住了空荡荡的前端。男人心里一惊，下意识想挣扎，但盔甲控制着他的身体无法动弹，那个套住他前端的金属部分不仅比其他地方更热一些，还开始用一种很不妙的方式运动起来。  
他不记得自己给Mark系列做过这样的改造，但对方刺激他的方式却是男人最喜欢的，从根部开始的强势套弄很快让温热的金属内部开始变得潮湿润滑，套弄的动作也因此变得更顺畅，整个被裹进去时Tony尚能勉强忍住惊呼，可当前端一边因电流模拟的大力抚摸吮吸而蓬勃待发一边却又被死死顶住时，男人终于忍不住开始发出零星的呜咽，持续不断的刺激和断断续续的呻吟交替在封闭的空间中碰撞，比起真人来机器的动作可以是全方位的，逗着勃发边吸边挤之外，不知从哪里冒出来的机械触手甚至开始照顾到大腿内侧和囊袋。没多久，断断续续的呻吟就成了连续的甜腻的鼻音，直到最后在一阵持续的波动刺激下释放，男人在短时间的眼花缭乱后才意识到粘液已经涌出被套住的部分，流过囊袋，抚过颤抖的后穴，在光溜溜的臀肉和金属铠甲之间留下一道热度。  
前端并没有被放开，腿部则在铠甲的操控下被迫抬高，触手如藤蔓一般开始生长蔓延，一条抵在紧张的穴口，另外两条则绕着大腿从内侧一路向上钻进睡袍、爬过小腹两侧，最终缠上了男人的胸部，金属质感摸上敏感的肉粒，抽干了男人最后一点抵抗的力气。  
挺立的果实被过于熟练地撩拨，红色盔甲里的男人很快就被玩得满脸潮红，面带欲色。而从外面看，那只是一副躺在昂贵地毯上的普通战甲，谁都不知道里面的英雄此刻只是一个浴袍被卷到腰部的几乎全裸的男人：赤裸的臀部挂着白液在轻颤中等待最后的失守，酒精和情欲染红了他的眼角，敞开的上半身因为触手的缠绕而显出几分诱惑的肉感来。一番逗弄后，触手的前端盖住了挺起的乳头，下身待命的那一只也开始有所行动，蘸取粘液的“手指”模拟着交融的样子，开拓着被彻底唤醒的肉穴。  
多重刺激下丰富的感受搅动着男人的神志，但Tony已经几乎揭开了这位“黑客”的真面目——战甲系统绝不可能被第三人窃取，在云雨之中他用尚存一息的理智艰难确认了Mark的失常并无外界入侵的痕迹，更何况，这番招招致命的爱抚与唯一那个被授权人在床上的喜好完全一致——看样子对方想要的不光是系统的“后门”。  
他开始怀疑这个看似纯良的年轻人并没有表面上那么无害，well，说起来Peter Parker从过去就一直很擅长“得寸进尺”，否则他也不会在Tony的拒绝之下一次次坚决踏进男人的生活，侵蚀对方的领土，从溜上那艘飞船开始他的底线一再被对方突破，直到最后允许对方彻底拥有自己的每一寸皮肤和眷恋。  
“我猜，嗯……这……嗯啊！代表……你很想我？”对方探入肉穴时他在激烈的快感中带着点强撑的微弱的调笑问道，耳边果不其然传来了少年气息不稳的回应。  
“项目只有一个月，但对我来说太久了，先生。”  
“我给你权限……可不是要你干这个……”  
“可我从上周开始就想着要干您了。”小兔崽子的荤话水平有所提高，直球战术不光在告白时一击必杀，做爱的时候也一样有效。配合着下身探入翻搅的动作，坚硬温暖的物体狠狠磨过熟悉的一点，男人不由地拱起腰泄出了一串高低起伏的音节，而对方则立刻撑开男人的双腿趁胜追击，完全不给他喘气的机会，骤然加速的快速抽插把小洞弄得湿润饥渴，紧咬住入侵者大力摩擦，早已再次抬头的前端也被同时揉搓起来，胸前机械触手裹住小红莓用弱电波模拟着吮吸的动作，将脆弱的肉粒弄得挺拔坚硬仿佛随时都会滴落白色的液体，前所未有的多重刺激席卷了男人的全部感官，他甚至没有意识到自己在惊叫之后仰着脖子摆着腰肢用了多少种音调叫了青年的名字，而对方还不肯放过他，当男人意识到有什么东西正在企图进入马眼时，心底难得冒出一丝慌乱，而这一切都被远在欧洲的情人看在眼里。  
“别担心，Mr.Stark，我不会伤到您。”温柔的低语中有什么东西趁势钻进了小孔，疼痛自然是有，但更让人害怕的还有随着异物深入而逐渐递增的隐约的快感，小突起刺激着从未被进入的地方，即使是身经百战的花花公子也差点被爽晕过去，更何况所谓的“花花公子”还从没有向以往任何一届情人开放过如此隐秘的权限——又一次，某人将自己得寸进尺的本事在大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark身上运用自如——“您喜欢这个，您的脑电波是这么说的。”  
不光脑电波这么说，男人几乎湿透的浴袍、颤抖的小腹、被操得泪流不止的肉穴、肿胀的乳头和大腿上的红印都在这么说。后穴的入侵物再次深插、找准时机一股脑抽出马眼中的异物，男人随之惊喘着射出一股接一股清液混着滚烫的白浊，将战甲内侧射得狼狈不堪，后穴一刻不停地痉挛吮吸，迎合着硬物的抽查，直到耳边传来男孩释放的低喘。  
“……我发现你还挺有犯罪天赋的，”男人带着余韵低声打趣，“看样子这个权限我得收回。”  
“欧，可是我已经加了一段代码，”对方带着点事后的鼻音貌似老实地交代，“除非您想看看收走权限后会发生什么？”  
这个回复让男人短暂地愣了一下，随后勾起唇角低声说道：“……基于今天的表现，如果我说对此很是期待呢？”  
“……哇哦……”原本只是抱着试试看心态的男孩因为对方的回答难以控制自己不断上扬的嘴角，在通讯那一端用某种不言而喻的默契点评道，“那您可就得寸进尺了。”


End file.
